Through Death
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: Sequel to Help me forget. Chocia and Owentheus continues their quest to purge the plagueland of the undead aswell as getting closer together. But can their love survive the darkness of the scourge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a sequel to Help me forget, that my friend asked me to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 _Eastern plaguelands._

 _No pov_

The purging of the plaguelands was going well. The Scourges grasp on the remains of Lordearon, was thining.

The attack on Tyrs Hand had been a great succes. Chocia and Owentheus had personally led the attack.

However they were a little suprised to see that the remaining scarlet crusaders had been turned into the undead.

It did not change the scales of battle for them, they were even weaker in their rotting bodies.

After the attack, despite their night together, they still bickered a little as to who got the most kills...Again.

The Argent crusade went to reclaim Corin's Crossing afterwards.

There were not many undead lurking in the small town. They did, however, find and captured a few Necromancers.

After a bit of interrogation and some Holy Light, they learned that the scourges main force was stationed in the ruined city of Stratholme.

A 2 day journey through the land and the zombie infested plaguewoods, they reached Plaguewood Tower.

The argent outpost had been assualted by wave after wave of undead and they were somehow still holding.

The arrival and help of the crusaders was greatly appreciated.

 _Plaguewood tower._

 _Owen pov._

We had arrived at the tower just as the undead were attacking. With the aid of our company, the undead were quickly pushed back.

Oh yeah i got more kills than Choc. I totally did...

Anyway, i was now meeting the commander to discuss how we should attack Stratholme. Choc was outside organizing the troops.

I walked into the tower, my red golden armor reflecting the light of the torches.

The commander was a male dwarf with very long brown beard, mostly bald head and was wearing thick grey steel armor.

He aparantly had not seen me come in. He was looking over a map on the table in front of him.

"Commander" i adressed him.

He looked up from the map. "Ahh ye must be Owentheus, correct" he asked.

"Thats correct, now let us dicuss how we will take Stratholme" i said calmly.

The commander frowned. "Its not gonna be that easy, lad. The city is surrouded by a magical shield the noone can get through. The brigde is protected by an undead camp with 2 ziggaruts. We could try and take the camp with your forces, but there is no garante that we would be able to succed"

Just then, i heard someone else enter the tower. I turned around to see Choc walking towards us.

She was wearing red steel armor with a longsword on her back. Her pale blue hair was wraped together in ponytail.

"Hey, what are you guys doing" she asked as she walked up to the table.

"Hey Choc, we were just talking about how we were going to take Stratholme" i answered.

"And what have you come up with" she asked curious.

"Well unfortunetly the city is protected by a powerfull magic shield" i said.

"Do we have any idea how it works" she asked.

Hmm, i didnt think about that.

"As far as we know, it is powered by an black crystal deep inside the city." said the commander.

"Then they must have a way to disable the shield to get in and out" i said.

"Exactly, if we can get inside the city, find the crystal and destroy it, then our forces should we able to invade the city" Choc said.

"Thats a great idea Choc. The only problem is that i dont think we have enough troops the take the city" i said looking down.

"Oh..."

I heard the commander chuckle. "Hehehe, dont worry about that, lads. I asked the argent crusade for reinforcements because of the constant scourge attacks. A couple of days later, they said that the Horde had sent one of their strongest champions to aid us. And he should be arriving any minute now"

"What was the name of the champion" i asked.

Before the commander could answer, a loud bestial roar was heard outside.

Choc and i ran outside and looked up.

A giant armored rylak was descending towards the tower.

Then it hit me. I know only one person who had a giant rylak as his pet.

The rylak landed on the ground and its rider jumped off the saddle.

 _No pov_

Choc and Owen stood and watched their friend, Saldrok the Beastmaster, walk towards them, wearing his Rylakstalker (Mythic version) armor.

His Shreddirons shredder gun on his back and two razor sharp axes on his belt.

"Throm'ka Owen and Choc, funny meeting you two here" he said with his deep orcish voice.

"i could say the same to you" said Owen.

"Now, where is my prey" Saldrok said grinning.

"Stratholme" the two blood elves said.

"Stratholme, eh? Not a problem, i'll be back in an hour" he said turning around.

"Where are you going" asked Choc confused.

"Stratholme. To kill everyone and everything in there" he said starting to walk.

"But the city is protected by a magic shield" said Owen.

Saldrok stopped in his tracks. "Damnit"

He turned around to face them again. "im asuming you two have a plan"

"We were talking about it when you showed up" Choc said.

"Good, then continue, im gonna go feed Kragosh. Tell me when you have a plan" Saldrok said walking away, His rylak right behind him.

The elves glances at eachother for a moment.

"Do you think we have a chance when he's here" Owen asked.

"Hell Yeah We Do"

 _Some hours later_

 _No pov_

Owen and Chocs company had set up camp in the shadow of the tower.

It was late at night.

Owen was preparng to go sleep. He had taken off his armor and shirt.

He laid down in bed and pulled the covers over him.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Owen stood inside Stratholme alone. There was not a single undead. Only the silence of the burning buildings._

 _Suddenly he heard movement behind him._

 _He turned around and was met by Choc, but something was wrong with her._

 _Her face showed nothing but sorrow and sadness. She was crying._

 _"Choc whats wrong" he asked with concern._

 _She hung her head and cried harder._

 _"Choc, please tell me, why are you crying" he asked walking towards her._

 _He was about to embrace her in a hug, but she suddenly disapeared in shadows._

 _He looked around trying to find her, but all he could hear was her cries._

 _"Choc" he yelled, but no answer._

 _Suddenly the cries turned to laughter. But it didnt sound like her laughter._

 _Her laugh was small, sweet and soothing._

 _This was filled with evil and madness._

 _"Choc, where are you" he desperatly yelled._

 _"Right behind you" he heard._

 _He quickly spun around, but was not met by Choc._

 _In her stead, stood a pale white banshee. Her clothes ripped, her hair rised up in spikes._

 _The banshee aproached Owen with a wicked grin on her ethereal face._

 _Owen looked closer and to his horror, the banshee had Chocs face._

 _With a wicked laugh it lunged for him._

Owen sat up in bed breathing heavily. He put a hand on his fore head and through his spikey blonde hair.

"What...What a strange nightmare" he thought

He heard someone coming.

He looked at the entrance to see Choc in her normal clothes, standing there.

"Oh hey Choc, whats up" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I couldnt sleep, so i thought" she slowly moves her hands behind her back and removed her shirt "I could have some fun with you" she said seductivly.

Owen stared at her perfect body before him with eyes wide. "Would be a dream coming true" he said smiling widely.

She giggled, snuggled close to him and let their lips meet.

Owen returned the kiss with passion as his hands reached behind her back and pulled her closer to him.

Choc deepened the kiss as her hand traveled down his muscular chest and below his belt.

"I really want to do it with you" she whispered into his ear.

"Same to you" he said.

Owen was about to take of his pants.

"oohhm..."

Both of them looked at the entrance.

Saldrok stood there with wide eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

He slowly turned around and walked away.

"I didnt see anything"

 **And thats one out of two chapters, the second coming soon. If you liked make sure to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres the second and last chapter in Through Death.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Eastern Plaguelands. Owens tent._

 _Owen pov_

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light.

I looked to my side to see the sleeping form of Choc snuggled agenst my chest, with a smile on her face. She looked so peaceful when she was slept.

I gently carresed her cheek to wake her up.

She opened her eyes as they met mine.

"Good morning, Owen" she said and yawned.

"Good morning, Choc" i said with a smile.

"What time is it" she asked.

"I think its late in the morning"

"Oh well, we better get dressed"

She crept a little closer to me. "Last night was amazing" she whispered and gave me a quick kiss.

"I couldnt agree more" i said.

Choc and i had a fantastic night together, despite Saldrok suddenly showing up. The night made me completly forget the horrible nightmare i had.

She sat up and got out of bed. As she dressed i couldnt take my eyes of her and her perfect body.

After a moment, i too got out of bed and got dressed.

 _Some time later._

 _Choc pov_

Once we got dressed, we walked up the hill towards the tower. Owen had been so kind to help me with my armor.

I thought back to the wonderful night we spent together. He was so amazing in bed.

When we neared the tower, i saw Saldroks rylak sleeping outside. How he manages to befriend such beasts, is beyond me.

Inside, Saldrok and the commander were waiting for us. Saldrok was passing the time by sharpening his axes. Like those two werent sharp enough already.

When he saw us, he put his axes on his belt and the sharpening stone in his pocket.

"Alright, lads, lets go over the plan" the commander said.

"Yes, Owen and i will go inside Stratholme, find the crystal that powers the magical barrier and destroy it" i said.

"How are you two gonna get through the barrier" Saldrok asked.

"Glad you asked, We will infiltrate the city by disguising us as a Necromancer and a prisoner. If they buy it, we will be able to enter the city and disable the barrier" i answered.

"Do you know here this crystal is exactly" he asked.

"Unfortunetly no, but my guess is that its inside some big scourge building, like a slaughterhouse" Owen said.

"And when the barrier is down" Saldrok asked.

"Then you will lead the attack. The scourge will probably bring out every undead in the city" i said.

He chuckled. "Let them come, i'll slaughter them all" he said grinning.

I swear, Saldroks savagery knows no bounds.

"Just one more thing" he said. "Which one of you will be the necromancer"

"Me" we both said.

"No i'll be the necromancer" we both said.

"Come on, Owen, please" i asked innocently.

"Fine" he groaned.

"Yay"

I looked at the commander who had a confused look on his face.

"We sometimes bicker a little" i said with a smile.

 _About an hour later. Plaguewood near the undead camp._

 _No pov_

Saldrok, Owen and Choc, were hiding behind one of the big Shroomtrees.

Choc was wearing the long robes of a necromancer over her armor, it had a long hood to hide her face. Choc was also hiding her and Owens weapons under the cloak.

"You know, you look kinda cute with that on" Owen said.

Choc chuckled a little. "Alright, you remember the plan, Sal" she asked.

"Of course i do, when i see the shield go down, we'll storm the city and kill everything" he said.

"Wait, I just realized, how are we gonna make this look realistic" Owen asked.

Choc thought for a moment. "Oh, i got an idea" she said and reached into her pocket.

She took up a collar. "I'll put this collar on you, that will look realistic"

Owen looked confused at her. "Why do you have a collar on you" he asked.

"No reason"

She put the collar around his neck and took the leash.

Saldrok bursted out in laughter. "Owen getting dragged around by his girlfriend, in a collar" he said laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, they'll hear you" Owen hissed.

But he just laughed harder.

After some moments he finally stopped.

"Okay, good luck you two" he said walking back to meet up with the rest of the army.

"Come on, Owen" Choc said yanking the leash.

"Do you have to do that"

"Yes"

 _Undead camp_

 _No pov_

As the two blood elves entered the camp, some of the other necromancers gave then a few glances, but lost interest after a moment.

"I think they're buying it" Owen whispered.

"Shh"

They were now near the barrier. A necromancer, who had a long white beard, a skull as a helmet and looked to be of high rank, walked up to Choc.

"Sister, what have you brought us" he asked.

"I found this argent rat snooping around the outskirts" she said trying to make her voice dark.

"Well done, sister, bring him Fleshripper, he will question him" he said.

He closed his eyes as he looked like he was sending a telepathic message.

After a moment the shield disapeared and Choc yanked Owen with her as she started walking.

"Why are they calling you sister" Owen whispered.

"I dunno. Probably some code or something" she whispered.

The two entered one of the two gates. As they walked through the city, it felt disgusting.

Rotting corpses and skeletons were walking everywhere, commanded by other necromancers.

The spider like nerubians gave Owen the creeps.

Choc was grossed out by the abominations with their stomach literally open.

Owen looked around to see all the zombies were looking at him like they wanted to eat him. And they probably would.

Choc looked up to see some gargoyles sitting on the rooftops.

"This place is disgusting" Choc thought.

Choc then saw a beam of dark energi, shooting up into the sky, on the other side of the city.

"Its probably there the crystal is" she thought and walked towards it, yanking Owen a few times.

They walked through a gate and saw what remained of a church. They took a left turn and walked further into the city.

After a couple of minutes of walking through a burning city with death spelled everywhere, they walked through another gate and reached the source of the beam.

Owen was right, it was actually coming out of a slaughterhouse.

But unluckily, and abomination was blocking their path.

"What you do" it asked.

Choc was having a hard time trying not to puke because of the disgusting smell.

"The others need you at the gate, now" she said sternly.

"Okay" it said and walked away.

"That was easy enough" She thought.

They walked into the building and down a hall.

They stooped when they neared a great room. Choc peeked her head inside.

In the room was four necromancers, channeling their powers into a black crystal. Thankfully they had not seen her.

She looked back at Owen. "How does it look" he whispered.

"Four necromancers and the crystal is in there" she whispered.

"Then lets go" he said. Choc removed her robes and gave Owen his weapons.

They ran in with Choc leading. Before two necromancers had time to react, Choc had already beheaded them.

Owen finished the last two by impaling the first and snapping the seconds neck with a shield bash.

"Alright, now when thats done" Owen said walking closer to the crystal. He sliced it in two.

They both ran outside and looked up. The barrier was flickering and disapeared.

"Now its Saldroks turn" Choc said.

 _Plaguewood_

Saldrok was looking through the scope of his gun. He saw the shield begin to flicker and disapear.

He grinned. "Nows the time. ATTACK" he yelled as he, Kragosh and the army charged forward.

Saldrok shot the guards faster than the eye could see. He placed his gun on his back and drew his axes.

He jumped into the air and brought the axes down, cleaving two necromancers in half.

Kragosh took to the sky and rained fire down on the ziggurats, melting them.

Saldrok continued to slice, cleave and decapetate every undead he saw.

His eyes were glowing red with bloodlust. "MORE BLOOD" He shouted as he swung his axes twice as fast.

The camp was elimenated within a minute.

Saldrok turned to see a large force of skeletons, nerubians, abominations and zombies, running over the brigde towards them.

Kragosh landed beside him. "Burn them all, burn them to ash" he said.

The great beast opened its two maws and enveloped them in a sea of flame.

 _Meanwhile with Choc and Owen_

 _Choc pov_

Well, we did it. The barrier was down and now Saldrok was gonna murder them all.

But when we were about the leave, we saw a small group of zombies and skeletal warriors, coming towards us.

"We're not done yet" Owen said as we moved into our fighting stance.

I ran forward beheading a zombie and cleaving a skeleton in half. Another zombie was coming at me. I lifted my sword high in the air and brought in down, cleaving the undead in two.

A skeleton tried to hit me with his sword, but i blocked and delivered a kick in its stomach.

The last three ghouls was running at me. With a mighty swing, i cleaved them all in half.

Now there was no more on my side. I looked over to Owen who was locking blades with a skeleton warrior. I placed my sword on my back again.

But then, something moved in the corner of my eye. I turned to see a ghost, no a banshee flying towards Owen fast.

What was it doing? Was it going to...NO

I quickly ran towards Owen. "Owen watch out" i shouted as i pushed him of the way, but that way, the banshee hit me.

 _No pov_

Owen landed hard on his side. "Aw, what was that for, Choc" he asked annoyed.

He looked up to see Choc a few feet away, with her back turned.

Owen stood up again and was about to ask her again, but he noticed Choc was looking down at her own hands.

This confused him a little. "Choc, are you alright" he asked.

Choc then stopped looking at her hands. "Dont worry, Owen, im fine. In fact" she turned around to face him. "I have never felt more alive"

Owen took a step back in horror, as he saw her eyes were pitch black with black veins running down her cheeks. She had wicked grin on her face.

"W-what happen to you, Choc" he said shocked.

Choc just laughed. "I am not Choc, i am Baroness Anasatri. In life i took what i wanted and in death i do the same" she said, the grin turning into a smirk.

Owen finally recovered from his shock and realized what had happened. "You freak, let her go" he yelled.

Choc laughed again. "I think not. This body is perfect" She drew her sword. "And i think i'll keep it. Forever.

The possessed Choc charged at him. Owen brought his shield up and blocked her blow, but soon felt a kick in his stomach followed by a fist in the face.

Owen fell backwards a few feet, but quickly stood up again. He ran at her and swung with his sword which she blocked with her own.

He was about to give her a shield bash in the face, but he saw a flash of one of their moments together. The two of them were sitting on a hill in Eversong woods.

This hesitation gave Choc the time to headbutt him and kick him in the stomach again.

He stood up again with a hand on his forehead and clenched teeths.

But to his confusion, Choc was actually grasping her head. She opened her eyes, it was her normal green eyes. "Owen, please help me" she cried.

"Choc" he said in disbelief.

Just then her eyes turned black again.

"You have to fight it, Choc, snap out of it" he yelled in hope.

The possessed Choc just chuckled. "She cant hear you, elf. Now die"

She charged at him again and swung. Owen tried his best to block her attacks, but she was so fast.

He wanted to fight back, but Choc was still in there. He could not bring himself to attack his own girlfriend.

Choc took a step back and grapped her head again. "Help me, Owen, save me please" she cried.

But the black eyes returned. "She is mine. Now and forever" she shouted in anger.

She swung so hard, Owens shield went flying. After that, a fist connected with his jaw.

Owen fell backwards and landed on the ground painfully.

Owen was in so much pain. His lip was bleeding and he felt some of his ribs was very close to breaking.

He tried to stand up again, but a boot on his chest kept him down. He looked up into the black eyes of Choc.

"Im so sorry, Choc" he said weakly.

The possessed elf laughed like madness. "Now, elf you will die, and even by the hand of your own love" she grinned and was about to bring her sword down.

But in Owens final moment, a well placed bullet knocked the sword out of Chocs hands.

"What the- who dares to.."

"Hey Bitch" Choc turned to see Saldrok dropkick her in the side, sending her flying two meters away.

Saldrok quickly rose up again and held a hand to help Owen up.

Owen thankfully took it. "Saldrok, your timing couldnt have been better" he said.

Saldrok looked over to Choc again. She stood up again and ran towards them with pure rage.

Saldrok threw what looked like a bear trap with a blue crystal in it, towards Choc.

When it hit her, she was frozen in a block of ice.

"How did you know she was possessed" Owen asked between coughs.

"Even tho you two bicker alot, she would never try to kill you on her own free will" he answered.

"Thank you, Sal" He said weakly

"You better hurry up, Owen. That freezing trap is not gonna hold her forever" Saldrok said.

"Right" he said and walked towards her.

As soon as he touched the ice, it disapeared. He quickly held Choc still as he leaned in.

He kissed her with all his heart. And to the hope in his heart, she returned it.

After a long moment, he broke apart.

Choc took a step back as she grasped her head and started to scream.

She screamed as the blackness in her eyes was washed away and returned to the green beautiful eyes he knew and loved.

Choc passed out on the ground as the banshees ghostly form apeared above her.

"YOU FOOL, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" she shouted as she reached out to Owen.

She was about to reach him when Saldrok, surrounded by a burning red aura, grabbed her by the throat.

"Goodnight" he said.

The banshee screamed as her ghostly body was enveloped by a red light and faded into nothingness.

"It is done. Stratholme is ours" he looked at Owen, who was kneeling by Choc. "And Choc is free"

Owen slowly picked Choc up bridal style and walked towards the gates.

Choc slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"O-owen"?

"Shh, its okay. I got you"

Owen, with Choc in his arms, walked out of the burning city once known as Stratholme.

 _5 years later_.

Owen was walking down the pathway in Eversong woods. The sun was setting in the horizen.

He neared a house at the end of the path.

The door opened and a little 4 year old girl with long blonde hair, ran out to him.

"Daddy" she yelled in joy.

Owen smiled at picked her up.

"Hey, Lithyna" he said as the girl hugged him.

He looked at the door to see his beautiful wife, Choc, holding two infant twins in her arms. A smile on her face.

 **The end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, make sure to leave a review.**

 **And i'll see you in the next story.**


End file.
